Various different types of fastener-driving tools are of course well-known in the art. For example, the fastener-driving tools may be electrically or electronically powered or controlled, combustion-powered, pneumatically powered, or the like. In addition, the fastener-driving tools may effectively incorporate various structure therewithin which permits the fastener-driving tools to be operated in accordance with different firing modes of operation. More particularly, for example, in accordance with a first single-shot firing mode of operation, which is known in the industry and art as a sequential mode of operation, the depression or actuation of the trigger mechanism will not in fact initiate the firing of the tool and the driving of a fastener into a workpiece or substrate unless the workpiece-contacting element is initially depressed against the substrate or workpiece. Considered from a different point of view or perspective, in order to operate the fastener-driving tool in accordance with the sequential mode of operation, the workpiece contacting element must first be depressed against the workpiece or substrate followed by the depression or actuation of the trigger mechanism. Still further, once a fastener has in fact been driven into the workpiece or substrate, further or repeated depression or actuation of the trigger mechanism will not result in the subsequent driving of additional fasteners into the workpiece or substrate unless, and until, the workpiece contacting element is permitted to be effectively reset to its original position and once again disposed in contact with, and pressed against, the workpiece or substrate prior to the depression or actuation of the trigger mechanism each time the tool is to be fired so as to drive a fastener into the work-piece or substrate.
Alternatively, in accordance with a second single-shot firing mode of operation, which is known in the industry and art as a bump-firing mode of operation, the operator initially maintains the trigger mechanism at its depressed position, and subsequently, each time the workpiece contacting element is disposed in contact with, and pressed against, the workpiece or substrate, the tool will fire, thereby driving a fastener into the workpiece or substrate. Still yet further, in accordance with a third fully automatic continuous firing mode of operation, as long as the workpiece contact element is maintained in contact with, and pressed against, the work-piece or substrate, and as long as the trigger mechanism is maintained at its depressed position, the fastener-driving tool will automatically and continuously fire fasteners into the workpiece or substrate. Unfortunately, conventional fastener-driving tools do not have incorporated therewithin a simple mechanism for effectively altering the mode of operation of the fastener-driving tool between, for example, either one of the first or second single-shot firing modes of operation and the third fully automatic continuous firing mode of operation.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved switch mechanism which can be easily incorporated into, for example, the cap structure of a fastener-driving tool, even in a retro-fitted manner, whereby the mode of operation of the fastener-driving tool can be easily, readily, and quickly selected or altered between, for example, a single-shot firing mode of operation and a fully-automatic continuous firing mode of operation.